The use of solvents and detergent surfactants for soil and grease removal is known. Household cleaning products for hard surfaces such as metal, glass, ceramic, plastic, porcelain and vitreous surfaces are available in powder and liquid form. Such cleaning products typically comprise solvents, surfactants and optional builder and/or abrasive additives. However, such compositions tend to leave films, spots or streaks on cleaned, unrinsed surfaces. This often necessitates a thorough scrubbing, wiping and/or rinsing of the surface and adds a time-consuming and physically laborious step for the user. Furthermore, compositions containing detergent builder salts often use inorganic phosphate builder salts, which are not entirely acceptable from an environmental perspective.
Acidic and alkaline hard surface cleaning compositions are also known in the art. Various formulations of such cleaning compositions have been produced that remove grease and other soil deposits. These commercially available products are generally suited for removal of certain types of deposits but are generally not effective in removal of burnt-on or baked-on soil or grease.
Therefore, there is an ongoing need for effective hard surface cleaning compositions that exhibit superior cleaning performance, particularly with respect to burnt-on and baked-on soil or grease, but that are environmentally friendly and avoid undesirable residues.